A Different Kind Of Thing
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: serena moves to tokyo, where she meets new people, there is darien, lita, amy, mina and raye. but serena isn't what everyone thinks her to be...please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of thing  
  
Written by Saturn's Glaive  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Idonotownsailormoon,thoughIwishIcould,butIdonotownit!!!no!! If you want the next chapter out.please give me 10-15 reveiws.enjoy!!!! Note: Andrew and Darien are 17, while Serena and the gang are 15.  
  
~*~*Serena~*~*  
  
I seriously hate moving around, you can't ever get attached to the people you go to school with. I can't stand moving around, but maybe there's some good into it. I mean, like the last school I went to I was labeled a geek; I have no clue why, it's not my fault im kind of smart. Anyway, im living in Tokyo and attending Crossroads Junior High in a week. I hope they will like me.  
  
~*~Hairdressers~*~  
  
As I walked in the salon, I had a sinking feeling in my chest. I was going to cut my long, beautiful blonde hair to just under my shoulders. Worst of all, I was going to dye it too. I have to do this, I thought mentally; otherwise they will never accept me.  
  
"What would you like, miss?" A kind woman by the name of Runetta asked me. I looked up.  
  
"Um..i would like to cut my hair just a little over my shoulders and dye it strawberry blonde." I swallowed. My dad is sure going to be disappointed, but my mom, I don't know, I think she always wanted me to cut it. Runetta looked at my hair and gasped.  
  
"My, my good gracious!!! Your hair!!! It's so beautiful!!! Why on earth do you wish to cut it??"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, it will grow back in a year or so, but I don't want to talk about why I want to cut it." I said to her, hoping not to hurt her feelings. Runetta gave me a half smile and nodded understandingly.  
  
"Then I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you very much, Runetta." I said graciously.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~*~*An hour later~*~*  
  
As I looked in the mirror to see the person staring back at me, I smiled. Runetta beamed happily.  
  
"You look gorgeous!!!" I looked in the mirror again, she's right, I thought, I did look good. But I didn't look like me, I couldn't recognize myself anymore and I wouldn't be surprised I wouldn't be able to find myself, not even if my life depended on it. Oh well, mom's going to like this, for sure.father.im not so sure.  
  
~*~At my house~*~  
  
"Serena!!!! What did you do with your hair!!!!! You look sooo different!!!!!! You're beautiful!!!!! My my!!! I must take you shopping sometime!!!" My mother said to me and I walked in the house. I shrugged, mom wanting to spend time with me?? Ya right. She hated me before.. go figure. She was always proud of my little brother, Sammy and took him everywhere and making me stay home by myself.  
  
"Im shopping by myself, as I always have." I said to my mom. Her eyes dropped and went up to me. She hugged my stiffly, and went for the maid for her request for supper.  
  
"Yeah, Serena, you do look good, for some strange reason." Sammy was always talking like this, first a compliment, then an insult.  
  
"Shut up, Sammy before I beat you to a pulp." I glared at him evilly. Sammy shrugged and left the room. I saw my dad look up from his newspaper and his mouth dropped open as if he was going to say something but instead he stood up.  
  
"Serena, you look nice. But you do realize I love you no matter what you do. Ok????" Finally some nice words, but only from my father, not my mother. Mother was always a power-hungry person. It was on of the reasons why she married my father, he was rich. Our house was quite large, it was a mansion and well, really big. My father owned a company that made really expensive shoes. It was actually quite popular, but I didn't tell anybody that he owned it. It would make me popular instantly; something I didn't want. I wanted to earn popularity instead of getting it instantly.  
  
"Thank you daddy." I went up to him and hugged him. I saw him look at his watch and he sighed. I knew that he had to go to work for a bit.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit, I'll try to be back before supper, ok, sweetie??" I nodded as my father went out the door.  
  
~*~Supper~*~  
  
"Serena, you must want a tour to go around Tokyo. I've arranged someone to meet you tomorrow and show you around-even your school. Ok?" My father said, a tour in Tokyo, how fun, I heard that Tokyo was great for it's sushi, but then, everyone knew that. I love sushi.  
  
"That's fine." I managed to squeak out. Please, please, please don't let him to be some old man who can't talk without stopping. please, please please, life be fair on me for once!  
  
"His names Andrew." Ahh, Andrew, what a nice name. Please say that he isn't old!!!!!!  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
"He will be picking you up around 10 k?"  
  
"Yes father." I said and we ate the last of our meal, and I went to bed.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
"Miss, the person who is showing you around is here. By dear-he sure is handsome!" Lily said, her green eyes sparkling. Though she was a couple years older than me, we got along really well.  
  
"Thank you, Lily. He better be cute!!!" I said as cheerfully as I could. Mornings were NOT for me, as for other people. I got up and got dressed as fast as I could, spending the most time on my hair, then grabbed a piece of French toast Lina made of me. I ran out to the car awaiting me and opened the door. I almost dropped my toast.  
  
"You're Andrew??" I managed to squeak out. He was sooo CUTE!!!!! With his blue eyes and blonde hair. oh baby!!!! Im so lucky!!!! He is a TOTAL hottie!!! I kept thinking this till I snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yes, I am Andrew." His eyes were twinkling, almost smiling.  
  
"Oh I see!" I blurted out. Not cool, not smooth. I have to work on that!  
  
"Yeah." Andrew said. We drove in silence for a while but we only talked when he was telling me where everything was. After an hour or so, with me trying to start a conversation, but not succeeding, I gave up. It was soon after when Andrew asked me if I wanted to go inside the arcade where he worked. I graciously accepted. I could meet other people here.  
  
~*~Andrew~*~  
  
Her eyes, they are silver, she's not wearing contacts, either.  
  
~*~Arcade~*~  
  
I walked into the arcade with Andrew, the oh so loud chatter of the arcade stopped. They looked at me with curiosity and I clutched onto Andrews arm harder.  
  
"Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina, this is Serena." Andrew said. Amy had blue hair with blue eyes, Lita had brown hair with brown eyes. Raye had almost red hair with purple eyes and Mina, who was slurping up the rest of her milkshake, had blue eyes and blonde hair, which was now longer than mine.  
  
"Hello." Amy said politely.  
  
"Hi." Lita grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Raye said, with a smile playing her lips.  
  
"Wow!!! You're pretty!!!" Mina burst out.  
  
"Thank you, Mina, and hello to all of you guys." I said as politely as I could.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Mina said.  
  
"Um.." I said, glancing at Andrew. He nodded.  
  
"Sure." I said as I sat down.  
  
"So where are you from?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you name it. I've been to Edmonton, France, Scotland, Italy and Germany. But I just came from Monaco."  
  
"Why do you move so much?" Mina asked.  
  
"My fathers job." I said briefly. We all sat in silence.  
  
"Sooo." Raye said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Ah...Im going to get a drink, I'll be right back." I said  
  
"Want me to come with you to get drink?" Lita asked  
  
"Um. Sure, but you don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't mean to be a bother." I said.  
  
"Nonsense, we like you. And I want to have an excuse to talk to Andrew." Lita grinned.  
  
"Ok." Me and Lita went up to the counter and Andrew asked what we wanted. While Lita and Andrew chatted while he was making my smoothie, I was sitting by myself.  
  
"Excuse me, Andrew, but how come the girls got introduced to this fine being standing before me but I didn't?"  
  
Authors note: So, you like??? Huh? Huh?? Please take the time to review I NEED 10-15 reviews for the next chapter!!! msn: sunburst_7@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

A different kind of thing  
  
Written by Saturn's Glaive  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Idonotownsailormoon, thoughIwishIcould, butIdonotownit!!! No!! If you want the next chapter out.please give me 10-15 reviews.enjoy!!!! Ps. Im sorry if it's not going to be that long.I have a freaking dentists appointment...dentists are evil.very evil.making me not go to a party. piece of crap!!!! (no offense to ppl who like dentists!!!)  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Andrew, but how come the girls got introduced to this fine being standing before me but I didn't?" I turned around to see who was. He had black hair with gorgeous blue eyes. Damn, he was really hot, but not as hot as Andrew. But, I hated guys who think they could walk up to a girl and get themselves a date. Guys with big egos don't go well with me. Nope, not going to let him date me. Hopefully not.  
  
"Oh, uh, Serena, this is Darien." Andrew gave me a warning glance and I knew what he meant. Don't date this guy. I started formulating a plan in my head. Evil.beware!!!  
  
"Nice to meet you, Darien." I said sweetly to him. He smiled, thinking that I was caught in his web of 'miracles.'  
  
"Hello Serena, you look lovely." I smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Darien asked me, I accepted graciously.  
  
"Yes, I would love a date with you!" I squealed, pretending to be the happiest girl in the world. Darien started grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Great! What's you're number so I can call you?" He said, smiling.  
  
"541-9836." I said, writing the number down on a scrap piece of paper Darien gave me.  
  
"Oh, Darien, when you call me, can you ask for sweetie, I always answer the phone when someone calls me." I said as sweetly as I could. I saw Andrew gave me a glare, boy, if looks could kill, I would have been a goner. Darien apologized but he had to go. He walked out of the door and I started laughing my brains out.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Dating Darien???? No one can ever resist him!!! What the hell!!! You're NOT Dating him!!!" Andrew said angrily.  
  
"RELAX, Andrew, it's all right." I said laughing like a retard. Amy, Raye and Mina came up.  
  
"Darien talked to you? DARIEN TALKED TO YOU?????" Mina jumped up and down.  
  
"You're so lucky!!!" Raye squealed.  
  
"Serena, why are you laughing like that?" Amy asked.  
  
"That isn't my number." I started laughing harder. Andrew started laughing to.  
  
"I thought you liked him." Lita said, disappointed.  
  
"Ha!!! As if!!! He may be really hot, but he's not my type!!!" I said, stopping my laughter.  
  
"Anyway, well, I guess that would teach him to try and ask for a date with Serena Tsukino!!!!" Amy started laughing. I smiled, happy for one of the first times of my life.  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
"Hello?" a man asked from the other end of the phone  
  
"Hello, Is sweetie there?" Darien asked seductively to the phone.  
  
"PATTY!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!!! STOP CHEATING ON ME!!!! IM LEAVING YOU!!!" the man from the other end of the phone shouted. Darien grimaced, maybe this wasn't her number.  
  
"Don't!!! I didn't do it this time!!!" Patty whined.  
  
"If I ever find out who you are, I'll kill you." The man on the other end threatened and hung up.  
  
"Damn you, Serena!!!" Darien yelled in his apartment.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Darien stormed in the arcade. I started giggling. It was really hilarious his ears had steam coming out from it.  
  
"SERENA!!!" he yelled angrily. I gulped. Maybe I shouldn't have given him the number. Never mind, he probably deserved it.  
  
"Yes?" I answered innocently. He glowered.  
  
"YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG FREAKING NUMBER!!! I HAVE SOME CRAZED MANIAC AFTER ME NOW!!!!" Darien yelled. I started laughing. Whoops!  
  
"Oh well, I don't know my number that well, so you can't blame me." I said, with more innocence than before. I saw the whole arcade laughing at the scene we created. Even Amy was laughing.  
  
"Whatever." Darien said, storming out. I called out after him.  
  
"All's fair in Love and War, sweetie." Darien stopped.  
  
"Does that mean we have a date?"  
  
"No, not really, just saying that." I said, almost choking on my drink. Darien slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I don't understand why you hate him so much, Serena." Raye said, coming up to her.  
  
"I don't, im just messing with him."  
  
~*~Darien~*~  
  
The eyes, the eyes, she's not wearing contacts, either, what is up with her??? Darien thought and looked into the arcade once more and walked away.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it's sooo short!!! I have to go to the Dentists in a couple minutes!@!!! Ahh!! Wish me luck!!! Anywayz, I need around 10 reviews for the next chapter to go out. Mystery woman- your right, I am pushy for reviews. But you know what??? Its nice to know that some people care about my stories, so, I thank you all who have read by stories and was kind enough to review them.I need more so I can get the next chapter out.k???? 


End file.
